wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Places to farm
This page is designed to help you gather hard-to-find materials that you may need for your chosen professions. *'Note:' this page is JUST for the hard-to-find items. Common items are not listed. =Professions= Alchemy Almost everything used here comes from Herbalism. See down this page for things that can be farmed. Vials of the various kinds are purchased at Alchemy vendors and Trade vendors. There is a vendor for the basic vials in almost every civilized area. Blacksmithing You will generally use Mining tradeskill. Some good spots to farm ore is the Gold Coast Quary in Westfall is a good place to get Copper and Tin. Good places for Iron and Mithril are the Yeti Cave in Hillsbrad Foothills (be careful not to get ganked while in the Yeti Cave on PvP servers). Gems are also found from Mining as well. You'll need a Blacksmith hammer which can be found at any Blacksmith vendor. Reagents Farming for reagents can be a time consuming affair, and many find it more cost efficient to just buy them off the Auction House. But as profit margins for blacksmiths are already meagre at best, some still like to farm for these hard-to-get components. Be aware that many of the mobs suggested are also quest objectives, and are at peak hours hard to get at. All of these are also in contested zones, so keep an eye out for gankers if you are on a PvP server. Remember that an alchemist buddy with transmuting skills can be of great aid when you are looking for essences of different kinds. *'Fire Reagents': **'Elemental Fire'. Needed for Searing Golden Blade. Drops off almost any fire elemental in the game. A good place to get them with minimal effort would be the Burning Exiles in Arathi Highlands. **'Heart of Fire'. Needed for several Blacksmith plans. Drops off Inferno Elemental, Blazing Elemental and Magma Elemental in the Searing Gorge, but not abundantly. Also drops off Living Blaze and Scorching Elemental at Fire Plume Ridge in Un'Goro Crater, probably at a higher rate than in the Searing Gorge. **'Essence of Fire'. Needed for Blazing Rapier, Fiery Plate Gauntlets and Sulfuron Hammer. Drops off mobs in Blackrock Spire, Blackrock Depths and Molten Core. Also drops off Living Blaze and Scorching Elemental at Fire Plume Ridge in Un'Goro Crater. *'Earth Reagents': **'Elemental Earth'. Needed for Glinting Steel Dagger and Elemental Sharpening Stone. Drops off almost all earth elementals. A good place to farm would be the Rumbling Exiles in Arathi Highlands or different Rock Elementals in the Badlands. **'Core of Earth'. Needed for The Shatterer and Runed Mithril Hammer. Drops off Land Rager in Tanaris, Greater Obsidian Elemental and Obsidian Elemental in the Burning Steppes, as well as Desert Rumbler and Desert Rager in Silithus. Some drops from Rock Elementals and Greater Rock Elementals in the Badlands, but drops are poor and farming there not very efficient. **'Essence of Earth'. Used in several plans. Drops from Greater Obsidian Elemental and Obsidian Elemental in the Burning Steppes, Desert Rumbler and Desert Rager in Silithus, Stone Guardians in Un'Goro Crater, Thundering Invader in Azshara, Infernal Sentry and Infernal Bodyguard in Felwood and elemental mobs in Molten Core. *'Air Reagents': **'Elemental Air'. Used in Edge of Winter. Drops off almost any air elemental. Good drop rates from Thundering Exiles in Arathi Highlands, and Whirlwind Ripper and Whirlwind Stormwalker in Desolace. **'Breath of Wind'. Needed for Truesilver Champion and Phantom Blade. Drops off Gusting Vortex in Tanaris and Dust Stormer and Whirling Invader in Silithus. **'Essence of Air'. Not used in any plans yet. *'Water Reagents': **'Elemental Water'. Used in Edge of Winter. Drops from almost any water elemental. Good farming to be had with the Cresting Exiles in Arathi Highlands, the Lesser Water Elementals on the northern islands of Stranglethorn Vale and the Sea Sprays and Sea Elementals along the coast of Feralas. **'Globe of Water'. Not used in any plans yet. **'Essence of Water'. Needed for several plans. Drops from Toxic Horror in Felwood, Watery Invader in Winterspring, and Blighted and Plague elementals in Eastern Plaguelands. Moving between the Toxic Horrors and Watery Invaders seems like a fairly effective way to farm these. *'Other Reagents': **'Lava Core and Fiery Core'. Needed for several high-level plans. Only drops off elementals inside Molten Core. This has led the AH prices on some servers to be extremely high (up towards 300 Gold). Best bet to get these is to join a guild that raids Molten Core regularly. **'Blood of the Mountain'. Needed for several high-level plans. These can be mined from Dark Iron Deposits in the Searing Gorge and Burning Steppes, and inside Molten Core and Blackrock Depths. Also drops off Molten Destroyer inside Molten Core. **'Ichor of Undeath'. Needed for Blight. Drops off undead in Western Plaguelands and Eastern Plaguelands, Highborne in Azshara and Winterspring, and Zanzil undead in Stranglethorn Vale. Sorrow Hill and Andorhal in Western Plaguelands are decent places to farm for Ichor of Undeath. **'Essence of Undeath'. Needed for Annihilator and Corruption. Drops from undead mobs inside Dire Maul, Scholomance and Stratholme. Some drops from mobs in Western Plaguelands, but probably not enough to be effective farming compared to a run or two to the instances. A good place to get Core of Earth and Breath of Wind is across the southern Abyssal Sands in Tanaris. From The Noxious Lair in the west, head east staying north of the Dunemaul Compound until you are south of Broken Pillar. Then head southeast to the area immediatly north of The Gaping Chasm. If you criss-cross a bit in said areas you should run into several Land Ragers and Gusting Vortexes on each round. Fire Plume Ridge in Un'Goro Crater is a good spot to farm for Heart of Fire and Essence of Fire, as the elementals there drop both kinds. It's about the only place to get Essence of Fire outside of Blackrock Mountain, so you should be prepared for some competition. Cooking Small Flame Sacs * Lvl. 42-43: Sprite Darters] in Feralas drop these about 1 in 5. The 44th level ones have a much lower drop rate. * Lvl. 40+: The dragon whelps in Lethlor Ravine in the eastern Badlands. They range from Lvl. 41-43. Drops about 1 in 7 kills. * Lvl. 33-34: The Adolescent Whelps and Dreaming Whelps in the Swamp of Sorrows drop these also at about 1 per 10 whelps killed. * Lvl. 24-27: The various whelp mobs North-East of The Green Belt of the Wetlands drop these also at about 1 in 20 whelps killed. * These are also used in Alchemy and Tailoring professions. Enchanting *Farm any mob which drops green or better quality items. Named elite mobs are particularly good for this. *The building skills (Tailor, Blacksmith, Leatherworker) can make green and above items. **People make lots of these items to raise their skill and then vendor them. **Make a deal with one/some of these people to give/sell/trade these items to you to melt down for enchanting raw materials. ***For example send cloth to a tailor and they use it to skill up and send you the greens they made for you to melt. ***Or if you have Skinning, send off leather to a leatherworker and they make greens, get skill, and send them back. **Take up Tailoring and make your own greens to disenchant. Engineering Flasks of Oil * The Harvest Reapers of Westfall * Various slimes in the Wetlands * Venture Co. mobs at the Boulder Lode Mine in northeast Barrens Fused Wiring * Harvesters in Westfall (but only rarely) * Venture Co. Shredders in Stranglethorn Vale * Elite Mobs in Gnomeregan * Also, see Random parts below Random parts After your Target Dummy is destroyed ALWAYS check the remains. You will find random engineering pieces and possibly the Fused Wiring. Fused Wiring is a huge money maker - normally going for 4-10g in AH. First Aid * Bandages - See the Tailoring section below for where to get the various cloth types. * Antivenom - Venom sacs for lower level antivenom drop off of venomous spiders located throughout the world. Fishing Deviate Fish * Stagnant Oasis in the Barrens * Lushwater Oasis in the Barrens * Any water in the Wailing Caverns, inside or outside of the instance. Firefin Snapper Alliance * The docks at Menethil Harbor in the Wetlands. * The docks at Theramore Isle in Dustwallow Marsh. * Booty Bay Horde * The coastline at Zoram'Gar in Ashenvale. * Booty Bay Oily Blackmouth Alliance * The docks at Menethil Harbor in the Wetlands. * The docks at Booty Bay south of Stranglethorn Vale. * Westfall Lighthouse in Westfall. Horde * The docks around Ratchet in the Barrens. * The coastline at Zoram'Gar in Ashenvale. * The docks at Booty Bay south of Stranglethorn Vale. Stonescale Eel Feathermoon Stronghold in Feralas Herbalism Stranglekelp Stranglekelp (which see) is a rare commodity, which is very undervalued, the trend seems to be a very short lived abundance in the auction houses, and then they are all gone. It's a very good idea to make either a mental map or indeed keep a record of where the pick up points are, as they usualy don't respawn very quickly. Update: As of the 1.7 patch, Stranglekelp is much easier to find and auction house prices are dropping. Still valuable for specific potions, the price is not nearly as inflated as it once was. Stranglekelp can now be reliably farmed in Baradin Bay, near Menethil Harbor, and in the waters surrounding the Zoram Strand on the coast between Darkshore and Ashenvale. A few plants have been seen regularly along the coast of Stranglethorn Vale near the Vile Reef. Wildvine Wildvine is a rare drop off of Purple Lotus. It also is a rareish random drop from the Trolls in The Hinterlands and Stranglethorn Vale. Leatherworking A wide variety of low to mid level leather drops can be gotten at Whelgar's Excavation Site in the Wetlands. Go with a group for the Quests there and you can easily fill your packs by the time you finish them. The raptors in Whelgar's Excavation Site Drop Light Leather, Medium Leather, Heavy Leather, Light Hides, Medium Hides and Heavy Hides. Most drops are in the medium range but approximately 25-50 percent will be a combination of light and heavy leather. Also the crocolisk island, the south most island in the Loch, has a pretty fast spawn rate and every mob is skinnable for leather which is mostly of the meduim variety. Mining See the Mining Detail page for a list by skill level of what to get and where the popular gathering areas are. Poisons Skinning Deviate Scale *'Lvl. 18+:' Wailing Caverns in the Barrens. Drops by raptors and vipers outside and inside of instance. This also includes Perfect Deviate Scale. Thick Leather *'Lvl. 40+:' Stranglethorn Vale along the southern coast line. Jungle Stalker raptors range from 40-43. Great place to due a large number of people killing them for quests. *'Lvl. 48+:' Southeast to east of Un'Goro Crater. The raptors range from levels 48-51. Turtle Scale *'Lvl. 35+:' Northeast coast of Dustwallow Marsh, extending Northwest from Theramore Isle. The turtles range from Lvl. 36-38. *'Lvl. 40+:' East coast of Tanaris. The turtles along the northern part of the coast are levels 40-43 and usually drop 1 scale at a time. Turtles along the southern coast are levels 48-49 and often drop 1-2 scales. Be mindful of level 50-51 elite giants mixed among the turtles on the southern coast. *'Lvl. 50+:' East coast of The Hinterlands. The turtles are level 49-51. These Turtles normally drop 1-3 scales. There is one elite named turtle (Gammerita) that wanders among them who will attack you on sight, so be vigilant when hunting here. Scorpid Scale *'Lvl. 38+:' All of Tanaris. The lowest-level scorpids are closest to Gadgetzan, and range from Lvl 40-47. *'Lvl. 50+:' The Blasted Lands. The Scorpok there range from Lvl. 50-51, and generally have better drop rates than Tanaris. Heavy Scorpid Scale *'Lvl. 50+:' The Blasted Lands. Scorpok in the low 50's *'Lvl. 50+:' Silithus. Scorpok's in the high 50's Devilsaur Leather *'Lvl. 54+:' The Un Goro Crater. Huge Devilsaurs stalking around the area. Pathing Map Worn Dragonscale *'Lvl. 40+:' Lethlor Ravine in the eastern Badlands. The whelps there are Lvl. 41-43, and the dragons are 41-50 Elites. The whelps and dragons are separate, so you don't need to worry about getting roasted if you're farming solo. *'Lvl. 55+:' Blackrock Spire. Worn Scales can drop off any dragonkin here. Green Dragonscale *'Lvl. 35-36:' The Dreaming and Adolescent Whelplings drop these in Swamp of Sorrows. *'Lvl. 38+:' All around the Pool of Tears in the Swamp of Sorrows The creatures are Lvl. 42-45 Elites. *'Lvl. 50+:' Temple of Atal'Hakkar (a.k.a. Sunken Temple). There are many elite Green Dragonkin that can drop scales here. Blue Dragonscale * Mostly Elite Dragonkin and Non-Elite Dragon Whelps in Winterspring and Azshara. Thottbot Black Dragonscale Lvl 50+ - Any of the dragonkins in Burning Steppes & Blackrock Spires have a chance of dropping them. For a better breakdown see Thottbot http://www.thottbot.com/?i=8409 *'Lvl. 45+:' Badlands. Elite whelps in Lethlor Ravine can drop Black Scales but the drop rate is abysmally low. *'Lvl. 58+:' Upper Blackrock Spire. The dragonkin here drop scales from skinning at about a 10-15 percent drop rate. Also, scales of any color can be skined off the chromatic dragonkin. Chromatics are found in the Rend encounter and at the end boss, General Drakkisath. Pristine Hide of The Beast *'Lvl. 60+:' You get it by skinning The Beast in Blackrock Spire. To do so requires you to have a skinning skill of 310, which requires Finkle's Skinner, which is only dropped by The Beast. You must be lucky enough to get the skinner before you can skin him since it does not drop every time. Core Leather *'Lvl. 62 Elite:' Get it by skinning the ancient core hounds in Molten Core. You'll need Finkle's Skinner, or an equivalent tool that raises skinning by at least 10. Tailoring *Cloth is dropped by humanoids. Higher levels mean better cloth. *Murlocs have very low cloth drop rates (if they actually drop any at all) so don't farm them for cloth. *Skinnable Humanoid mobs also drop little (or probably no) cloth at all either. (Yeti, Worgen, Wendigo etc). *The 'Scarlet' mobs in Tirisfal Glades around and in the Scarlet Monastery have higher than normal rates for cloth drops in general Linen Cloth Between 5-14 level most Humanoid mobs drop Linen. The peak range is 10-14 where one can expect to kill 1-3 mobs for each linen. *'Lvl. 7+:' The Elwynn Forest in and around the Fargodeep and Jasperlode mines. Dropped by the kobolds (there are various types: miners, geomancers, et cetera). *'Lvl. 7-9:' The tower to the southwest of Brill in Tirisfal Glades has fast-respawning "scarlets" with high drop rates; it's particularly convenient because it's between Brill and the Undercity. *'Lvl. 9-11:' Miners in the Venture Co. Mine east of Thunderbluff in Mulgore. *'Lvl. 10-11:' Razormane Quillboars in the Barrens have higher than normal drop rates. *'Lvl. 12:' Southsea Pirates in the Barrens near Ratchet. *'Lvl. 13+:' The surface city of Gnomeregan, which is Northwest of Ironforge. - Dropped by Leper Gnomes Wool Humanoid mobs between 14-36 level have wool with drop rates from 17-26 in the 2-8 mobs per wool range with a peak at 20-23 of 1-4 mobs per wool. *'Lvl. 5' If you have Skinning you can skin sheep for wool. The level 5 ones drop 1 wool every 2-3 sheep. *'Lvl. 10+:' The Barrens Dropped by Razormanes right on the entrance to barrens coming from Durotar. *'Lvl. 13+:' Silverpine Forest in Fenris Isle you can find enough Wool to gain some levels. *'Lvl. 18-23:' Ashenvale Both the ruins near the northwestern border have good drop rates. *'Lvl. 20-23:' This is the main level range where Wool drops off Humanoids (1-4 mobs per wool) **The Blackrock clan in Redridge Mountains is loaded with wool and has about double the normal drop rate. **Also Shadowhide Gnolls in Redridge starting at 23 have above average drop. *'Lvl. 23+-25+:' The Defias in The Stockades drop 1 wool for each 2 mobs in general which is double the normal rate. Silk Cloth *'Lvl. 25+:' The dungeon city of Gnomeregan, which is Northwest of Ironforge. Dropped by any humanoids in the dungeon and instance. *'Lvl. 25+' Defias Insurgents in The Stockades drop silk at 41% per mob. *'Lvl. 27+-29+' The catacombs beneath the graveyard south of Stormwind are filled with monsters that drop 1 - 2 silk. *'Lvl. 29+-33+' The area surrounding and inside the Scarlet Monastery is loaded with silk. Many 'Scarlet' mobs drop more than 1 silk per kill on average. *'Lvl. 35+-36+' Shadowforge Surveyors in the Badlands drop more than 1 silk per kill on average. *'Lvl. 34-40+' The Crushridge Ogres in Alterac Mountains also have loads of silk with drop rates ranging from 72%-116% per mob. *'Lvl. 41' The Bloodsail Mages and Venture Co. mobs in general drop silk every 1-2 mobs. Mageweave Cloth *'Lvl. 40+:' The Hinterlands, Quel'Danil Lodge are full of elves apart from some quest around there, you can easily farm Mageweave. This is only applicable to the Horde; Alliance can go further east to fight Witherbark trolls. *'Lvl. 44-47:' Tanaris, The Dunemaul Ogres in the center/SW of Tanaris drop decent amounts of Mageweave. There are several camps which have many Ogres you can farm non-stop. Also the pirate camps on the southern coastal area are loaded with this stuff and can be farmed non-stop no matter how fast you kill them. The Hinterlands also have Vilebranch trolls. Runecloth *'Lvl. 50+:' Felwood, just west and north west of Jadefire Run Located in the North part of Felwood (Felcloth Drops here also) *'Lvl. 51+:' Western Plaguelands, all the undead. Places to look are: **The 4 fields in WPL, from east to west, Felstone Field (51+), Dalson's Tears (53+), The Writhing Haunt (55+), Gahrrons Withering (57+) **Andorhol (55+) **Sorrow Hill (51+) **Hearthglen (humans)(58 elite) **Scholomance (instance) (58 elite) *'Lvl. 55+:' Eastern Plaguelands, all the undead. Places to look are: **Corrin's Crossing (56+) **The Undercroft (55+) **The Noxious Glade (58+) **Northdale (58+) **Tyr's Hand (humans) (58 elite) Beware of Gold Farmers. **Plaguewood (57+) **Stratholm (instance)(58 elite) *'Lvl. 59+:' Dire Maul North (instance) *'Lvl. 56+:' Blackrock Depths (instance) *'Lvl. 57+:' Lower Blackrock Spire (instance) *'Lvl. 58+:' Upper Blackrock Spire (instance) Felcloth *'Lvl. 50+:' Felwood, just west and north west of Jadefire Run Located in the North part of Felwood. (Rune Cloth Drops here also) *'Lvl. 52+:' From the Satyrs (Legash encampment) in Azshara. Beware of Gold Farmers. =Farming Tips & Additional Resources= *If you're having a hard time finding something, and you're willing to spend the money, the Auction Houses are always an option. *It seems that drop rates for skinning increase as you level up. Either that, or it just seems that way due to the rate at which you're able to kill things. *For a useful tailoring guide, see JahBreeze's Guide to Levelling a Tailor to 220 Cheaply Category:Guides Category:Professions Category:Herbalism Category:Mining Category:Skinning